


this moment of peace

by halfway_there_halfway_dead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Kylo Ren/Rey - if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfway_there_halfway_dead/pseuds/halfway_there_halfway_dead
Summary: Against her better judgment, she looked up.





	this moment of peace

            There it was again. That rushing in her ears, the buzzing drowning out all other noise until it was the only thing she could focus on, until it was almost painful. Then silence. And a presence.

 

            Against her better judgment, she looked up. Their eyes met.

 

            Why?

 

            For months all she’d been was tense and restless. There had been a weight on her shoulders she could barely carry and as the days continued, she became increasingly sure it would crush her.

 

            So why? Why only now can she feel herself relaxing? Why only now does she feel calm? Why only now, here with him after months, can she finally breath?

 

            They stared at each other, neither moving, neither speaking, both feeling the rightness of this, of them together, of light and dark and balance.

 

            “Come with me.”

 

            He said it in a hush, lips barely moving. It wasn’t a plea. It wasn’t an order. It wasn’t a question either, for he knew her answer before the words even left his mouth. But he’d spoken them anyway, the words hanging between them like a lifeline.

 

            “Ben…”

 

            She could feel him. His resolve and determination and faith. She knew he could feel them in her too. Resolve in their cause. Determination in their goal. Faith in each other, to finally come around. For one to grab hold. For one to let go.

 

            She wondered how long they could do this. This push and pull and back again, both feeling the other side seducing them from within, before one of them finally caved.

 

            Their moment was passing. They could both sense it. Soon the silence would be shattered. But for now, they stood, savoring this moment of peace. When the buzzing began, neither startled. They watched as the other faded away and they were alone once more.


End file.
